1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable fixed-type semi-submerged construction adapted for exploiting undersea mineral resources such as petroleum or natural gas and more particularly to a structure for preventing and scouring by the tidal current of the sea bottom under each of the legs forming a part of the construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Movable fixed-type semi-submerged constructions heretofore used for exploiting undersea mineral resources such as petroleum or natural gas are of the type comprising usually three to four so-called legs forming a substructure and sunken to rest on the sea bottom and a superstructure arranged on the substructure and including living accommodations and drilling equipment. In this case, scouring by the tidal current of the sea bottom at the lower ends of the legs has a serious effect on the stability of the legs.